Current two-way non-real-time communication systems utilize two-way messaging between a base transceiver and a plurality of selective call transceivers. When selective call transceivers experience communication problems due to noise interference, the base transceiver continues to attempt communication with the troubled selective call transceivers until a predetermined number of retries is exhausted.
Noise interference found in communication systems include co-channel interference, adjacent channel interference, and inherent noise in the receiver circuits of the selective call transceivers. Co-channel interference occurs from communication cells utilizing the same communication frequency. Adjacent channel interference is caused by power that is coupled between adjacent frequency channels.
In severe cases, selective call transceivers within the two-way communication system that experience noise interference cannot receive messages until the interference subsides, or the users of the selective call transceivers move to another location where the interference is less substantial. This situation usually results in message latencies that are inconsistent with customer expectations.
Thus, what is needed is a two-way communication system that dynamically adjusts signal quality of signals received by selective call transceivers experiencing noise interference. In particular, it is desirable that the noise interference be measured in such a manner that maintains system capacity as high as possible, while at the same time improving communication with selective call transceivers experiencing noise interference.